Summertime Of Our Lives
by MeganLucy26
Summary: After Saying Their First I Love You's Chandler And Monica Rent Out A Beach House In Montauk. They Spend 5 Days Away From The Other 4 Celebrating Their Relationship And Just Being Together Just The 2 Of Them. Loads Of Mondler Fluff :)


Authors Note...

Thought I'd Write Another One Shot As I Have Writers Block On My Other Story Stuck In The Limelight. So Anyway If You Haven't Read The Bio This One Shot Is Basically About A Trip Chandler And Monica Take After Saying Their First I Love You's. Takes Place Between The One Where Everybody Finds Out And The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey. For This One Shot Could We All Pretend That The 2 Episodes Stated Previously Happen In June/July As I Literally Just Had An Awesome Idea (Literally Just As I Wrote This Sentence :D). And I Got This Idea From The First Few Verses And The Chorus Of Cody Simpsons Summertime Of Our Lives Song Which I Am In Absolute Love With And Will Post At The End For You All So Everyone Go And Listen To That :) So Lets Get Into It :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention) And I Don't Own The Amazing Song Featured At The End All Rights For That Go To Cody Simpson And His Manager And Stuff :D

* * *

"Okay, seriously I know they're all excited and everything but they're really starting to annoy me now" Monica sighed as she dropped onto her bed lying her head down on Chandlers chest.

"Maybe we should go on vacation for a week, you know get away from them just the 2 of us together" Chandler suggested as he casually played with her hair.

"I don't know our last trip together didn't end so well"

"This time will be different though we can rent a beach house in Montauk and just relax. We both have the week off anyway why not?"

"Okay" Monica smiled "When do you wanna go?"

"Well how bout we go and see Pheebs and see if she can get us the beach house we were at last time?"

"Okay but you realise they're gunna wanna come with"

"We'll just tell them that it's just going to be the 2 of us"

"Okay, I can't wait"

* * *

"Why can't we come?" Joey whined as he, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe sat around the table in Monica and Rachel's apartment while Chandler and Monica finished packing for their trip.

"Cause it's just going to be the 2 of us" Chandler replied as he dropped his suitcase to the floor next to the door.

"Joey stop moaning, we'll have fun while they're gone" Rachel said.

"Will you be back for the Fourth?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually we were thinking about staying down their for the whole week so we probably won't be back till the 6th" Monica said as she dragged her suitcase out her room and put it down next to Chandlers "Have you called for a cab yet sweetie?"

"Yep, everything's ready. We can leave as soon as the cab arrives" Chandler smiled.

"You're not gunna be back for the Fourth of July!?" Joey shouted "But we always celebrate together!"

"Sorry Joe" Chandler replied as the buzzer went off "Cabs here"

"We'll see you all next week" Monica said as she made her way towards the door.

"Call when you get there?" Ross said.

"We will" Monica replied.

"Have fun" Phoebe smiled.

"No don't have fun! You're leaving us on the Fourth of July!" Joey shouted.

"Leave them alone Joey!" Rachel said "You 2 go before someone steals your cab"

"Bye everyone" Chandler and Monica chorused as they made their way out the apartment, down the stairs and out into the summer air of New York.

* * *

Almost 3 hours later Chandler and Monica finally arrived at the beach house Phoebe had managed to get hold of for them.

"At least it's not flooded this time" Chandler said as he carried their bags in.

"Probably cause its not raining this time" Monica quipped sarcastically.

"We've been spending too much time together" Chandler smiled as he pulled Monica into his arms "A whole week just me and you" He said as he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's nice to get away from them once in a while" Monica replied as she kissed him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Chandler replied "You wanna unpack first or call everyone?"

"Unpack first" She smiled.

"Something's will never change" He laughed.

"Come on" Monica laughed as she grabbed their bags and led Chandler upstairs.

* * *

After settling into the biggest bedroom in the house and unpacking their things they finally had time to call the gang.

"Hey Rach, it's us" Monica said down the phone.

"Hey guys, one second let me put you on speaker phone" Rachel replied.

"Hey!" Phoebe and Ross chorused down the phone.

"Hey everyone" Chandler replied "And Pheebs hats off to you the beach house is amazing, thanks"

"No problem they were happy to lend it to us again" Phoebe replied.

"So is the weather nice?" Ross asked.

"About the same as you probably and the good news is its not raining" Monica laughed.

"Joe? You there?" Chandler asked.

"He's still sulking cause you left us" Rachel informed them.

"Joey, we're sorry" Monica said "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure" Ross replied as Monica took the phone off speaker and covered the receiver with her hand.

"What if they all come down here on the Fourth so we can all celebrate together?" Monica suggested.

"Yeah sure, why didn't you just ask them?" Chandler questioned.

"I wanted to see if you were okay with it first" Monica replied as she put the receiver back down and turned speaker phone back on "Guys we're back, anyway what do you think about you lot coming here to join us on the Fourth?"

"Serious?" Joey asked excitedly speaking for the first time since the phone call had begun.

"Yeah, we can all watch the fire works on the beach" Chandler said.

"Yeah okay" Ross replied "So we'll see you on Sunday then"

"Okay, see you Sunday" Monica said.

"Bye!" Everyone chorused as Monica put the receiver back down.

* * *

"Bye!" Everyone chorused as Rachel dropped the phone onto the table.

"Happy now Joe?" Rachel asked.

"Very" Joey smiled happily as Chandler and Monica are heard speaking in the phone.

"They never hung up!" Ross whispered.

"Shush!" Phoebe whispered as they all gathered around the base of the phone.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Chandler asked.

"I'm hungry we could just order some pizza and stay in the rest of the night?" Monica suggested.

"How dare they order pizza without me!" Joey whispered.

"Shhh!" Rachel, Phoebe and Ross whispered as they listened intently to the conversation their friends were having.

"I'll order in a bit then but first-" Chandler trailed off as the bed springs were heard before Monica's small giggles.

"Pizza can wait" Monica giggled as the other 4 remained silent still listening to the conversation "Mhmm..." She moaned.

"They're having sex! Oh my god hang up!" Ross whispered slightly louder.

"Nice!" Joey laughed.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Rach! Hang up!" Ross said still trying to keep his voice down.

"If you don't wanna listen go somewhere else!" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe!" Rachel whispered "We can't do this they deserve their privacy"

"If they cared that much about their privacy they'd have hung up probably!" Joey replied.

"I'm with Joey" Phoebe added "I wanna listen to see what happens"

"Fine but I'm leaving then!" Ross said as he made his way into the kitchen before Monica's giggles were heard once more "Ew! Please just hang up!"

"Mhmm" Chandler moaned.

"Okay, I'm with them! Hang up Joey!" Phoebe said as they all attempted to keep their voices down.

"You're all so boring!" Joey whined.

"Joey!" Rachel said raising her voice slightly.

"Fine!" Joey sighed as he returned the phone to the base and the call was put to an end "Now what do we do?"

"We could call them and teach them how to probably hang up a phone" Rachel suggested.

"They won't answer" Phoebe said.

"Good point. Lets just wait till later and then we'll call" Rachel replied.

* * *

"I love you" Monica whispered as she adjusted herself in Chandlers arms.

"I love you too" Chandler whispered into her hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad we came up here" She whispered playing with the fingers on his right hand.

"Me too, gets us away from everyone" He replied keeping his left arm wrapped tightly around her naked waist just as the phone began to ring. He reached across her and lifted the receiver before wrapping his free arm back around Monica "Hello?"

"Hey Chan, it's us" Joey said from the opposite end.

"So much for that" Chandler laughed as he put the phone back down on the base and turned on speaker phone "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Is Mon there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah she's here, why?" Chandler asked as they both remained in each others arms.

"Well..." Phoebe trailed off.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Nothing's wrong we just felt the need to call you and teach you something" Ross replied "Mainly for my sake"

"Can this not wait till Sunday?" Chandler asked.

"Nope. No. Can't wait. Not really" Came the replies from the other 4.

"Come on then spill" Monica said.

"Yeah, we just thought we'd call and teach you how to probably hang up a phone" Rachel said.

"What are you on about?" Chandler asked.

"After you called earlier you never hung up the phone and we sorta heard more than we were supposed too" Phoebe said.

"How much did you hear?" Monica asked turning to face Chandler.

"Too much" Ross replied "You're lucky we convinced Joey to hang up"

"Joey!" Monica yelled down the phone.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault you can't hang up a phone!" Joey shouted.

"Well why don't we get some practise" Chandler smiled as he leaned back across Monica and slammed the receiver down cutting off the call " There"

* * *

The following day Monica and Chandler spent most of the time exploring Montauk before heading back to the beach just as the sun was setting.

"I'm gunna take all this back to the house and I'll bring some towels for us" Chandler said.

"Okay" Monica smiled as she turned to watch him walk away.

* * *

5 minutes later Chandler walked back onto the beach carrying 2 towels and a large picnic blanket. He saw Monica sitting where the sea met the sand, the wind blowing softly through her raven hair. She turned to face him, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and smiling widely at him.

"Hey" She smiled "You coming in the water?" She asked as she pulled the dress she was wearing over the top of her head revealing a red bikini.

"Kay" Chandler replied as he removed his t-shirt and kicked his shoes off before dropping the towels and blanket onto the sand beside Monica's stray dress and joining her at the waters edge and taking her hand. They walked deeper into the warm water until it was becoming difficult for Monica to walk.

"Chan" Monica whispered "I can't go any further" She said gripping onto his arm pulling him back. Chandler didn't answer just lifted her into his arms, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Mon" Chandler whispered as he placed his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Chandler" Monica whispered as she stared into his deep, blue eyes before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back slowly and lovingly allowing the waves to carry them back towards the beach. Once they reached the shallower waters Chandler gently put Monica back down in the water and they returned to the beach in a comfortable silence. By this time they were the only people left on the beach and the sun had finally set leaving the silver moon and thousands of glittering stars in its place. Chandler retrieved their things off the floor before leading Monica to a secluded part of the beach, sheltered by trees and bushes. He laid the blanket down on the sand before handing Monica a towel.

They dried themselves off before lying down on the blanket and staring up into the sky. Monica snuggled closer to Chandler and he wrapped his arms around her as they gazed at each other in the dark. Chandler leaned forward and kissed her passionately before trailing the kisses across her jawline and down her neck and onto her bare chest.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" He muttered against her skin.

"Never had the pleasure" She replied as she shivered under the feel of his breath on her bare skin.

"Ever wanted to?" He asked gently rolling her over onto her back and moving to straddle her with his legs.

"Never really thought about it" She replied "But I do now"

"You're so amazing" Chandler smiled down at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Monica replied and before she could finish the sentence Chandlers lips were on hers.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, Chandler awoke to the soft sound of seagulls in the distance. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring up at the clear, blue sky. He glanced around attempting to recall the events from the night before. Sex on the beach. He chuckled. They must have fallen asleep before they had chance to return to the beach house. He turned his gaze down to Monica who was curled up against his side covered in one of the towels he had bought from the house the previous night. He looked down at himself thankful to find the second towel covering him. He adjusted his arms around Monica before leaning down and placing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. After a few seconds she started to kiss back and finally her eyes flickered open.

"Morning beautiful" Chandler smiled as he watched her glance around at their surroundings.

"Morning. What? Why-" She trailed off as she remembered the events from the previous night and a huge grin spread across her face "That was an experience" She laughed.

"Yup" Chandler replied kissing her again "So what you wanna do today?"

"It's up to you" Monica replied.

"I have some cards in my suitcase we could play some strip poker" He smiled cheekily.

"You just wanna get me naked" She laughed.

"You're already naked" He countered kissing her passionately "Lets go back to the house before someone comes"

"Kay" Monica replied as she wrapped the towel that had covered her body around herself before standing up and helping Chandler to gather their things.

* * *

After taking a shower and making breakfast Monica and Chandler sat on their bed facing each other with a pack of cards in the middle.

"You better let me win" Monica laughed.

"We'll just have to see" Chandler snipped.

"Your pants" Chandler laughed triumphantly as he dropped his winning set of cards onto the bed after playing the first game.

"You wouldn't" Monica glared at him.

"I think we both know I would" He laughed "Would you like some help with that Miss Geller?" He asked as Monica began to undo the buttons on her pants.

"Don't push it" Monica laughed as she removed her pants before sitting back down on the bed and spreading her legs and giggling as Chandlers expression changed immediately.

"I honestly only wanted to play poker but if you insist" He laughed.

After playing 3 more games Chandler had lost both his shirt and shorts and remained sitting in just his boxers and Monica had lost her bra and sat in one of Chandlers shirts which she had been wearing and her panties which had been revealed after she lost her pants in the first round.

"Well, the fifth game goes to me and look at you only one item of clothing left" Monica laughed as she watched Chandler remove his boxers and sit back down opposite her a cunning smile playing on his lips.

"Well what to do now?" Chandler thought aloud as he leaned towards Monica and began to undo the buttons on his shirt she was wearing. Once the shirt and Monica's panties had been successfully removed Monica lay underneath Chandler.

"We're making a habit of this" Monica snipped sarcastically as Chandler placed kisses down her neck.

"I love you" Chandler laughed.

"I love you too" Monica smiled as she lifted his chin so they were staring into each others eyes before kissing him passionately.

All day Friday Chandler had treated Monica and took her shopping for new summer clothes and so she should could get a birthday present for Ross even though his birthday wasn't till October. And now they only had one full day left together before everyone else came down for the Fourth and they were spending it relaxing on the beach. They were both lying under an umbrella Monica had found in the beach house looking out over the sea. Many other people were there today so beach sex was out of the question, to Chandlers dismay who claimed they wouldn't mind and a 2 year old wouldn't know what they were doing anyway.

"I can't believe we only have today left" Monica whined "Why did we tell them they could come down here?"

"I bet Joeys counting down the hours" Chandler laughed but received a glare from Monica and shut up "Come on let's go in the water" He said as he stood up and offered Monica his hand. She took it and they made their way towards the sea. They didn't go out as far as they did a few nights previously but deep enough so the water was up to Monica's waist.

"We should get away more often" Monica suggested as they stood in the water and she wrapped her arms around Chandlers neck.

"We should" Chandler replied as he kissed her softly.

* * *

After returning to the beach Monica had returned to reading her book and Chandler had decided to make a sandcastle.

"Hey Mon! Look!" Chandler shouted from where he was standing in the sand at the edge of the water.

"One second!" Monica replied as she put down her book and moved to stand next to Chandler "Chan, you're so sweet" She smiled as she looked down to find 'C+M Forever' written in the sand. She was slightly shocked that Chandler had used a word like forever that had so much commitment hid in it, Chandler saw the look on her face and smiled at her before gathering her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"I love you" Chandler whispered against her lips "So much"

"I love you too" Monica replied as happy tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked as a wave crashed onto the sand and washed away his words off affection but he didn't care, he was only bothered about Monica.

"Nothing, it's just- ever since I was little, I've wanted a relationship like this and now I have it and its just- I'm so happy right now" She giggled as another wave lapped over their feet knocking them slightly off balance.

"Stupid waves, we're trying to have a serious moment here" Chandler said sarcastically.

"You wanna go back to the house and order pizza?" Monica asked.

"Sure" Chandler replied as they linked hands, gathered their things and made their way back to the house.

* * *

Monica and Chandler were awoken the following morning to a loud banging on the front door.

"What time is it?" Chandler groaned as he felt Monica sit up slightly to look at the clock.

"8" She replied as she grabbed Chandlers shirt that was thrown carelessly over a chair in the corner and pulled it on along with her panties. Chandler followed suit pulling on a pair of boxers and following her out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Chill! We're coming!" Chandler shouted as they trudged down the stairs and across the living room towards the door. Monica swung the door open and was met by Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross- luggage in tow.

"We're going back to bed" Monica said as she turned back around and headed towards the stairs, Chandler following close behind.

"What time did you set out?" Chandler whined.

"5, we wanted to beat the traffic" Ross replied as he dropped his bags and collapsed onto the couch and Monica and Chandler disappeared back upstairs.

* * *

"So much for going back to sleep" Chandler said as he and Monica cuddled in bed listening to their friends bang around in their rooms.

"That wasn't exactly their fault was it?" Monica giggled.

"You gotta admit nothing beats morning sex"

"Beach sex"

"You still owe me balcony sex" Chandler pointed out.

"When we get home" Monica smiled as Chandlers face lit up "Now come on, lets go make pancakes"

* * *

"Morning" Rachel smiled as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Monica sat on top of the counter and Chandler in front of her, both involved in a steamy make out session.

"Morning" Monica smiled as she kissed Chandler lightly on the lips before jumping of the counter and pulling a plate of pancakes out from under the grill.

"You're in a better mood now" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah well, I have to sleep you know" Monica replied as she got out six plates.

"Didn't sound like you went back to sleep" Rachel laughed as Monica's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Ignore her Mon. She's just jealous" Phoebe said as she, Joey and Ross joined everyone in the kitchen.

"So how's the vacation been so far guys?" Ross asked.

"Really good" Chandler smiled at Monica who was placing a pile of pancakes on each if the six plates.

"Yeah, we've had a great time, especially on the beach" Monica giggled.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked as he helped himself to one of the plates.

"Nothing" Chandler laughed.

* * *

The gang was sat on the beach watching the fireworks as they shot up into the night sky. Chandler, Joey and Ross had managed to make a mini fire and they were toasting marshmallows on there.

"It's to hot" Monica whined as she stood up.

"Where you going?" Chandler asked as he stood up to follow her.

"In the water" Monica replied as Chandler caught up to her and linked their hands together.

"You having a good time?" Chandler asked.

"Definitely" Monica said as they walked into the water.

"Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah?" Monica asked turning to face him.

"I've been thinking and we've been together over a year now and I've spoke to Rach and Joey and they said its fine-"

"Chan? What's wrong?" Monica asked as she held onto him for support as a wave hit her.

"What do you think about us moving in together?" He asked looking down at her hopefully.

"I'd love to move in with you Chandler" She whispered.

"Oh my god" Chandler laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around almost falling over as a few waves approached them "I love you Monica"

"I love you too Chandler" Monica whispered as he put her down before locking their lips together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"They're so cute" Rachel smiled as she, Phoebe, Joey and Ross looked towards the water where Monica and Chandler were kissing in the moonlight.

"Yep" Phoebe replied as Monica and Chandler began to walk back towards them. Once they reached the fire the expressions on their faces came into light.

"What's up Mon?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, but we have some news" Monica smiled "We're moving in together!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around Chandlers torso.

"Congratulations!" Everyone squealed as they stood up and one by one joined in on the group hug.

* * *

Monday flew by and now it was Tuesday morning and the gang were preparing to leave via the mini van Ross had hired for the weekend. Everyone else was still inside packing while Monica and Chandler sat on the wall lining the edge of the beach.

"I can't believe the weeks over already" Monica sighed.

"Me neither but I can't wait till we get home" Chandler smiled as he leaned his head against Monica's "I love you"

"I love you too" Monica whispered as she turned her head and kissed him softly "This has been the best summer ever"

* * *

Summertime Of Our Lives- Cody Simpson

Everyday at twilight

When the sun turns red in the sky

I think of you on that shoreline

Brushing the hair from your eyes

We were drawing our names in the wet sand

And running away as the tide rolled in

Chorus:

Wherever you are, no matter how far

I promise that I won't give up on you!

They say out of sight means out of mind

But they couldn't be further from the truth

Cause I'm in love with you,

I'm still in love with you!

Even if there is an ocean

Keeping your heart from mine

That doesn't mean I'm not thinking

About you all the time

I'm counting the days till I see you,

And somewhere I know that you are too

Chorus:

Wherever you are, no matter how far

I promise that I won't give up on you!

They say out of sight means out of mind

But they couldn't be further from the truth

Cause I'm in love with you,

I'm still in love with you!

Oh oh oh

We had the summertime of our lives

Nothing has ever felt so right

The summertime of our lives

And even though, we had to say goodbye

Find More lyrics at .com

I know when the water gets warm

You'll come back to me

Chorus:

Cause wherever you are, no matter how far

I promise that I won't give up on you!

They say out of sight means out of mind

But they couldn't be further from the truth

Wherever you are, no matter how far

I promise that I won't give up on you!

They say out of sight means out of mind

They couldn't be further from the truth

Cause I'm in love with you,

I'm still in love with you!

I'm still in love with you

I'm still in love with you no oh oh

I'm still in love with you

I'm still in love with you, babe

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, yeah

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

I'm still in love with you

I'm still in love

I'm still in love with you, oh babe

I'm still in love with you

I'm still in love with you, no oh

I'm in love with you!

Oh oh, oh oh

I'm still in love with you!

I'm still in love with you!

Oh oh, oh oh

I'm still in love with you!

* * *

Okay Everyone Thats It! Wow! That Was Really Long Anyway Hope You All Liked This. This One Shot Has To Be My Favourite One That Ive Written So Please R&R! :)


End file.
